


My Best friends Brother

by BeautifulDecay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merle Dixon Smut, Reader Insert, Reader insert smut, Slight Roughness, Smut, TWD Smut, porn with a plot, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Daryl Dixons best friend, the day comes when you meet his brother, instantly hitting it off with eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best friends Brother

Merle Dixon, your best friends brother, you were about to finally meet him. Seeing as you had joined the group when you met them along the road, being a classified doctor you were very welcome to join them. You and Daryl got along instantly, you had a twisted sense of humor but so did his brother so he was used to it. You were actually very excited to meet him, Daryl hadn’t told you much but the others did, he was apparently a giant asshole and extremely flirty, which was why you were looking forward to meeting him.

You held Judith, or Little Ass Kicker, in your arms, humming softly as you rock he back and forth in your arms, she had taken quite the liking to you and always fell asleep when you hummed, or sang in some cases. That’s also something the younger Dixon hated to admit, he loved it when you sang and it put even him to sleep, in fact everyone liked it when you sang, even though you didn’t like singing in front of them you only did it when you thought you were alone.

The sound of chatter and footsteps could be heard, you left your cell with Judith still in your arms as you greeted them all, giving carl a smile as well as rick, who looked rather aggravated. Rick kissed Judith on the head before disappearing to have some time to himself. “Hey Y/n, how’s ass kicker” asked Daryl, coming up in front of you, you gave her to him and he started rocking her as you were doing.  
“My my who’s this fine piece of ass?” came the voice you could only assume was Merle. You could see Daryl cringe, sighing heavily as he turned to introduce you. “Y/n, ths’ is my brother Merle, Merle this is Y/n” he said as Merle now stood in front of you, a smirk on his lips as his eyes roamed over your figure. “Pleasure to meet you” you said, nodding to him only for him to chuckle. “Oh I’m sure it will be a pleasure sweetheart” he said in a cocky tone, winking at you before he wandered off.

It had been about a month since Merle joined the group, you were both getting along quite well, which came to a surprise to everyone. You’d both flirt and walk around with each other, every now and then Merle would pinch or slap your ass. He’d also constantly Tease you. Licking his lips as his eyes slowly went over your body, doing suggestive things with his tongue. It was starting to get to you  
Now you can’t be blamed for wanting to get some, I mean its been almost a year for you, I mean you and Daryl almost did some things but Carl walked in on you. But Merle, he wasn’t shy like Daryl, he had more experience and was much bolder, which was kind of a turn on for you. Today was your opportunity to get some as well.

“Y/n, can you go on a run to grab some Baby formula please,” Carol asked, you of course nodded. “Ill come with ya” Merle said, to which Carol just glared, then looked to you to see if you would agree or not. You shrugged “Sure, be nice for some company” You said, nodding to him as you grabbed your things from your cell before you headed out with Merle. 

You drove for a good ten minute before Merle said stop, so you did, looking over at him and giving him a confused look. His hand was on your thigh, slowly moving up. ‘Holy shit this is gonna happen’ you thought, your cheeks flushing pink at that. “C’mer sugar tits” He groaned, patting his lap with his metal arm thing. 

His hand went to your hip as you moved over onto his lap, already feeling the bulge in his pants against you. He pushed you flush against him as he grabbed a handful of your hair and pushed your lips to his. You were pretty sure your face was bright red, you were sitting on your best friend’s brothers lap making out with him in the car. His hand moved down from your hair, down your back to your ass, grabbing it and squeezing it.

A small moan came from you when he bit your bottom lip, hard. You could feel him smirking against you before he spoke: “You like it rough do ya” he growled as he kissed you more forcefully. Holy shit was this ever turning you on, so you made it your personal goal that you were not getting out of this car unless you had been fucked.

Of course, Merle being Merle had to rip your ONLY shirt in half. As you were about to protest he just gave you a look that made you close your mouth with a small whimper. He started undoing your pants, struggling to get them off so you helped, once they were finally off, Merle unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. 

You blushed and looked away, biting your lip before he grabbed your chin and made you look at him. “You don’t look away from me girl.” He growled, his hand leaving your chin, going down to guide his cock into you as you moved down. You closed your eyes as your mouth fell open. You never thought a dick could feel so good, but after not getting any for like a year, of course It was going to feel amazing.

Slowly, you started to move up and down, rolling you’re hips as you did. Merle groaned beneath you as his hand went to your hip, grabbing it tightly as he started moving his hips up to meet your own thrusts. Deep grunts came from him as you moaned, trying not to be too loud cause of the walkers. 

His grip on your hip tightened as he started thrusting up slightly harder and faster. The knot in your stomach was tightening, you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. You hid your face in the crook of Merles neck and bit on his shoulder lightly as you came, your body shaking as you moaned his name against his skin.

“Oh fuck sweetheart~” he moaned, giving a few more thrusts before he came, unloading inside you. You both stayed like that for a few minutes, panting lightly before you moved back to the driver’s seat and put your clothes back on. “We will be doin that again sugar tits, and next time you’re gonna be loud” He said, smirking as your face turned pink once again.

Eventually, you made it to town, you grabbed yourself a new shirt as well as some extras, the baby formula and a few other things you were asked to get. Merle waited outside as you browsed through the shop, finding some arrows you decided to grab them for Daryl. That was all you needed.

The drive back was fairly quiet, aside from the fact Merle kept feeling you up, then causing you to stop which lead to a make out session filled with more groping. By the time you had made it back to the prison, your hair was kind of messy, your cheeks were pink and you were still extremely horny. While Merle of course had a cocky smile on his face as he walked with you into the prison.

As you went to put the formula away and the other things, Merle slapped your ass, making you squeak. “See you around sugar tits” he said, winking at you as he went off to find Daryl. Carol gave you a questioning look as you put things away, shaking your head as you bit your lip, trying to avoid the question you knew she wanted to ask, but she never did. Now only if Merle could keep his hands to himself, but lets face it, you didn’t really wasn’t him to keep his hands off you.


End file.
